


Chance Encounter

by zestymayonaisse



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestymayonaisse/pseuds/zestymayonaisse
Summary: After bumping into the delinquent kid and finding a note in his locker, Kyosuke thinks he should start worrying. Who knows, though? Maybe there's nothing to worry about at all.Written for Sakakura Week 2018; Day 3 prompt- school life.





	Chance Encounter

  Kyosuke walked through the halls of the school, lost in thought. It was lunchtime, and the sounds of a million conversations echoed from each busy classroom he passed. He would’ve eaten with them as well, but he was on a particular mission today. He was going to stop a fight. ...Well, maybe.

  Two days ago he had an encounter with a student he’d only ever seen in passing. A tall, chubby kid, kind of long dark hair and freckles, with a rather impressive “eat shit” kind of expression on his face. Kyosuke knew the type—probably a delinquent. At the very least, he knew the only time they’d come across one another was when they were both in the teachers’ lounge for vastly different reasons.

  Kyosuke had been walking in the hall with a stack of papers for his homeroom teacher, when suddenly he heard rushing footsteps and something slammed into him, causing the papers to go flying. When he looked up, he saw the kid scowl at him and run down the stairs. By the time he’d disappeared, another set of footsteps was revealed to be a rather disheveled looking teacher.

  “Did you see where he went?” he asked, out of breath.

  Kyosuke calmly brushed off his uniform jacket and stood up. “He… ran down the hallway,” he responded. The teacher nodded and rushed off. He... didn’t know why he said that. He’d spent the entire time collecting the papers back up to think of a reason why. The next day, though, there was a note waiting for him in his shoe locker. “Meet me on the roof. Lunch.” was all it said, written in some pretty illegible chicken-scratch.

  He remembered what had happened a few days ago. Who else would leave the note? Maybe the kid wound up getting caught anyways, and he thought Kyosuke had snitched. Maybe he was pissed off because Kyosuke had been in his way. Maybe Kyosuke was about to get his butt kicked for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe he should start worrying.

  Regardless, he couldn’t think of an outcome that would end favorably, whether he showed up or not. He’d admit, too, he was morbidly curious to see what would happen. So that’s why he found himself walking up to the roof, palms sweaty, probably walking faster than he would like. It wasn’t until he realized the sounds of the classrooms had quieted around him that he noticed he’d arrived. He stepped around the rather useless “Rooftop- No Unauthorized Access” sign and took a deep breath.

  “Okay. Let’s do this,” he said, trying to hype himself up. He turned the handle.

  He didn’t get too far before he heard a girl’s voice—a girl? Why? He kept the door open a crack, but didn’t move.

  “You worry too much, Sakakura! I’m sure it’ll be fine,” the girl said. A second voice joined her, much deeper—was it him?

  “No, it’s not. He probably hates me or something. This is your fault anyways,” he said. Kyosuke imagined the same scowl on the boy’s face as he heard that. It was probably him.

  “My fault? You said you’d apologize if you could. I was just… encouraging you!” she laughed.

  “Yeah, well, if this goes bad, it’s your fault and I’m not doing it again.”

  “You say that, but what if it does?” she asked.

  “Does what?”

  “Go well!”

  “Um… I don’t-”

  Kyosuke had been eavesdropping enough. He took the opportunity to swing the door open, announcing his arrival, and for a second it was silent. Even the wind had settled, and all he could hear was the sound of the school around them. He stared at them both, and they awkwardly stared back at him. It was the guy from before, definitely. Sakakura, he thought she said? The girl beside him was much smaller than him, with brown hair tied into matching buns. They both sat against the wall with their lunches in their laps.

  “Ah, sorry, I… didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he spoke hesitantly to break the silence. The girl smiled and nudged the other boy in the side. He jumped and stood up, face turning pink. He looked… much less threatening up close.

  “No, it’s—I, uh, told you to come up here so I could apologize,” he said rather quickly, looking away. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow. Well that was… not what he was expecting. He gave a pause so the other boy could continue.

  “Sorry for, er, running into you. And for not helping you pick up those papers. I was kinda… busy,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

  “Oh. It’s fine. Actually, I told that teacher you went down the hall,” Kyosuke responded. The other boy looked rather surprised.

  “You lied to the teacher? Wow,” he laughed, impressed. “Here I thought I was getting better at escaping. Ah, I’m Juzo Sakakura,” he held his hand out. Kyosuke smiled.

  “I’m Kyosuke Munakata,” he replied, shaking his hand. The girl behind them spoke up and waved at him.

  “Hi! I’m Chisa Yukizome, but you can call me Chisa,” she said. He nodded at her. How did someone that cute wind up friends with someone like Sakakura? Maybe they were childhood friends or something.

  Sakakura leaned over and spoke loud enough for her to hear, “Call her Yukizome. If you give her too much attention she’ll get a big head.” Yukizome pouted and flung a grape at Sakakura’s head, which thumped him square in between the eyes. Kyosuke laughed at the ridiculous exchange.

  “Ah, well this is bad,” he admitted, and both of them looked at him rather confused; Sakakura even looked a little worried. Kyosuke quickly continued, “By the note you left me in my locker, did you happen to mean we’d be eating lunch up here?”

  Sakakura furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, yeah. What else could it mean?”

  He crossed his arms, feeling a little embarassed about it. “Forgive me, but I thought you were, uh… going to beat me up.”

  Sakakura looked equally embarrassed. Yukizome waved her hand lightheartedly and immediately broke up what would’ve been an awkward mood. “He gave you that look, right? He just looks like that if he doesn’t think about it. I told you, Sakakura, if you’re not careful your eyebrows are just gonna get stuck looking mad all the time~” she said teasingly, and he huffed, but Kyosuke noticed his shoulders relaxed. He felt a little bad about saying it now.

  “So… I’m curious. How do you two know each other?” he asked them, changing the subject.

  Yukizome spoke up. “We’re neighbors, basically,” she replied.

  Sakakura rolled his eyes, but he didn’t seem actually annoyed. “’Basically,’ she says. We take the same train home from school. She noticed we wore the same uniform, and now she won’t leave me alone.”

  “Sakakura, you don’t know how to talk to girls at all,” she pouted and crossed her arms. “One of these days you might really hurt my feelings.”

  Kyosuke watched the entire exchange in amusement. This was definitely going better than he imagined it would. A cool breeze brushed the rooftop around them. Sakakura looked at him expectantly.

  “Um. Did you have a lunch? You can eat with us if you want,” he said. Munakata shook his head, and Sakakura looked visibly disappointed.

  He quickly specified, “Actually, I didn’t bring it with me today. But… I can bring my lunch tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

  Sakakura smiled, and the sight made his heart feel light. He definitely wanted to meet here again.

  Yukizome was eating her lunch, and Kyosuke checked his watch. He had just enough time to get back to his classroom and eat his own food. She noticed this and took the opportunity to interrupt.

  “It was nice meeting you, Munakata. We’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiled. He waved at them both and headed for the door.

  Right before he closed the door behind him, he heard them talking quietly.

  “I told you it would go well!”

  “Shut up!”


End file.
